Surface profiles of subjects' skin have potential applications in dermatology and cosmetics, among other fields. Obtaining high-quality surface profiles, however, presents significant technical challenges. For example, skin pigmentations can interfere with imaging fine features on the skin (e.g., wrinkles). In addition, a subject's motion can interfere with accurate determination of the surface profile.